Here I Am
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: Exoblackpapper. Kau tak pernah sendiri karna aku selalu ada dimana pun kau berada./ Kaisoo-EXO


Title:

 **Here I Am**

.

Main Cast

Do Kyungsoo - Kai

Jung Eunho

.

-.o0o.-

.

Warning

Boys Love. Romance. Fantasy.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Summary

Kau tak pernah sendiri karna aku selalu ada dimana pun kau berada.

.

Author's Note

For: **Exoblackpapper**

Hai semua~ ayok tebak siapa aku?~

Untuk alur cerita ini mungkin pasaran dan tak masuk akal, terlebih melenceng dari prompt—karena ku tak paham TT sumpah.

Untuk kalimat bahasa jepang aku hanya menggunakan google translate, mohon maklumi jika penerjemahan meleset.

Untuk prompt sebenarnya menggunakan kata kunci 'pesan' dan di ff ini aku menggantinya dengan 'surat'. Untuk Exoblackpapper, mohon dimaklumi telah mengganti seenaknya dan ff ini jauh dari apa yang kamu harapkan /deep bow/ Maaf jika banyak kekurangan

.

.

.

.

Sepucuk surat berisi ucapan tak bersuara, sapaan hangat penyalur rindu yang tak pernah sirna. Ditulis apik di atas selembar kertas bertinta biru. Sebuah _postcard_ sebagai lampiran, bergambar sebuah pemandangan kota putih tertutup salju. Termasuk amplop membungkus semua cerita.

Disela waktu terus mengejar, Do Kyungsoo adalah sesosok pria merelakan jam istirahat terbuang hanya demi menghampiri sebuah Kantor pos ujung jalan melewati kebekuan musim dingin menusuk kulit pucatnya. Agenda ini rutin ia lakukan setidaknya satu sampai dua bulan sekali selama lebih dari dua tahun.

Doa tak luput ia panjatkan di kala memberikan surat kepada petugas pos. Meski hanya sebuah pesan singkat, Kyungsoo berharap dia akan mendapat balasan dari seseorang yang sedang ia rindu lintas negara.

Biaya pos yang hampir setara biaya makan dua hari, ia relakan. Tak ada pamrih mengganjal semua hanya demi bertanya kabar. Semoga dia baik-baik saja di sana.

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik pulang, ia tak tahu ada sosok kasat mata menyelusup dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik membawa serta surat Kyungsoo pergi turut bersamanya.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Luas dunia terbagi atas daratan dan perairan, tak sepenuhnya dihuni oleh manusia. Manusia yang menjalankan kewajiban memelihara bumi, sering lalai dan malah merusak apa yang menjadi tempat mereka berpijak.

Jika kalian percaya sihir itu ada, itu bukan berarti penyihir itu nyata. Hal yang tak tampak itu adalah dewa. Banyak dewa yang tersebar utusan Sang Pencipta. Menjalankan tugas yang menjadi kewajiban, membantu manusia untuk bertahan. Tak semua dewa itu penurut, ada juga dewa pembangkang seperti Kai.

Kai adalah salah satu dewa yang baru lima tahun menjabat posisi sebagai dewa penjaga. Meski sering mendapat teguran dari para senior, apa Kai akan peduli begitu saja?

Dia seenaknya mencuri barang manusia dan menyembunyikan di tempat yang hanya ia ketahui.

Seperti saat ini ia sedang melakukan pekerjaan—kejahilan- yang sudah dua tahun ia lakukan. Turut berjalan mengamati sosok mungil berbalut mantel hitam dan syal coklat, melangkah sepanjang jalan kota yang ramai. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu jika Kai menyelusup, mencuri sepucuk surat.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Kai?

.

-.o0o.-

.

Disaat orang lain benci dengan kata 'menunggu', namun Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi satu kata itu. Mungkin _dia_ sedang sibuk hingga belum mempunyai waktu untuk membalas suratnya. Mungkin _dia_ bingung membalas apa. Segala kemungkinan yang ada, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk positif.

Setidaknya kenangan manis diantara mereka membuahkan energi untuk percaya jika _dia_ masih sayang padanya.

Sebenarnya siapakah _dia_?

 _Dia_ adalah sosok yang paling Kyungsoo percayai. Sosok penopang dan alasan Kyungsoo bisa terus bertahan di kejamnya dunia saat kau hidup sebatang kara.

Jung Eunho, namanya. Berusia lebih tua empat tahun, sosok kakak bagi Kyungsoo, sekaligus sebagai kekasih.

Eunho begitu pengertian saat Kyungsoo belum siap memberikan tubuhnya. Pria itu hanya sebatas memberi kecupan hangat yang kini menjadi candu Kyungsoo. Candu yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi.

Bisa di katakan Eunho adalah pusat dunia Kyungsoo untuk bertahan. Hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung tapi harus berpisah demi tuntutan beratnya kehidupan.

Eunho merantau ke Jepang di saat perekonomian melilit hanya punya sebatas uang transport pergi hingga sampai menjual ponsel. Meninggalkan sebaris alamat di Jepang dan berjanji bertukar kabar lewat surat berisi nomor ponsel baru jika sudah mampu membeli.

Kyungsoo percaya semua itu, meski dua tahun terlewati dalam sepi.

Setidaknya surat itu tak dikembalikan padanya karena salah alamat penerima.

.

-.o0o.-

.

" _Eunho hyung! Aku diterima bekerja di Boccalino." Senyum bahagia hinggap bibir tebal membentuk heart-shaped cantik. Tangan terbentang memeluk sosok tinggi dihadapannya yang kini menunggu di raih dan di gendong memutar._

 _Berbagi kebahagiaan setelah mengetahui diterima bekerja di sebuah restoran Italia paling terkenal di Seoul._

" _Kau memang hebat Kyungsoo-ya."_

Kenangan singkat terlintas menarik sebuah senyum pilu kerinduan. Langit malam dingin nampak kelam tak berhias satu pun bintang.

Menutup gorden jendela, Kyungsoo berbalik mendekati ranjang beku. Tebalnya selimut tak mampu menghangatkan kebekuan hari dan luasnya ranjang memperjelas rasa kesepian akan pelukan sang terkasih. Di kala mata bulat terbenam, bayangan silam kembali berputar.

Eunho adalah sosok dewasa dan pekerja keras. Pergi pagi, pulang malam. Bahkan keduanya jarang bertemu selain di hari minggu. Tinggal di apartemen studio yang mempunyai fasilitas minim dan gedung yang sudah tua, sudah cukup menjadi tempat berteduh. Saling berbagi mimpi jika bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah di kota Seoul.

Mimpi hanyalah bunga ilusi yang terkadang tak seindah kenyataan yang terus menampar.

 _"Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke_ _Jepang_ _._ _Aku mendapat tawaran kerja disana._ _"_

Hari itu menjadi hari terburuk untuk Kyungsoo. Eunho ingin mencari penghidupan layak di negeri seberang.

Kyungsoo tak bisa memaksa untuk tinggal, karena itu terdengar egois. Hanya bisa mengantar kepergian dengan hati lapang karena saat itu juga ia tak punya siapapun untuk berbagi cerita.

Hidup sebatang kara dan tak punya impian yang berarti.

Setiap malam Kyungsoo memikirkan, namun sayang tak ada harapan untuk mendapat kepastian.

Dia yang sudah dua tahun menghilang, yang tak pernah memberi kabar.

Bagai tawa hanya sebuah topeng semata, Do Kyungsoo lebih menyukai keterdiaman. Melakukan kewajiban. Berbicara seperlunya. Bak dunia hanya berwarna hitam dan putih. Karena kebahagiaan hanyalah kenangan silam.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Meski gaji berkecukupan dan hidup mapan sampai bisa membeli apartemen yang sempat ia impikan, itu semua bukanlah neraca bahagia.

Pekerjaan sebagai kepala chief, tidak semudah Kyungsoo dapatkan seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Saat situasi bagai ditengah hutan belantara di mana yang terkuatlah lah yang berkuasa, Kyungsoo bagaikan seekor semut tak punya pertahanan dan tak punya kekuatan.

Semua orang di resto tahu jika Kyungsoo berbakat. Hobi memasak warisan dari sang ibu menjadi bekal. Saat kecil keluarga Kyungsoo membuka restoran italia yang lumayan terkenal, karena terlilit hutang renternir semua hilang termasuk merenggut nyawa orang tuanya yang tak bisa menerima keadaan.

Kyungsoo berjuang sendiri meraih mimpinya. Meneruskan mimpi sang ibu, menjadi seorang koki di restoran italia. Tapi keterdiaman dan sikap patuhnya membuat orang lain jengkel ingin menjatuhkan. Tak mengizinkan Kyungsoo berada di puncak.

Tahun pertama bekerja ia hanya sebatas asisten tak diizinkan menyentuh kompor. Sampai Kyungsoo terkadang mendapat pelecehan seksual saat sedang sendiri.

Siapa lagi pelakunya jika Kepala koki Han yang tahu bakat Kyungsoo memasak. Kelicikan penuh tipu muslihat meski sudah berkepala 4, ia seperti pria hidung belang. Seperti bertopeng ganda jika tak ada manager di resto.

Suatu malam saat Kyungsoo di suruh membuang sampah, betapa terkejutnya ia langsung di tarik dan dikukung oleh si Kepala koki Han. Pria itu meremas bokong dan memaksa mencium Kyungsoo.

Jelas saja Kyungsoo ketakutan. Badannya menggigil dan air mata berlinang. Kepala koki Han yang bertubuh besar dan tambun, sulit Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh. Tenaga pria itu sangat kuat.

Untung saja tak lama setelahnya sang manager memergoki kejadian itu. Lalu Kepala koki Han di pecat secara tidak hormat.

Masih menjadi pertanyaan. Si manager sedang izin cuti dua hari, tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari seseorang asing dan berkata ada situasi gawat di restoran. Semua karyawan yang lain tak ada yang mengaku, sosok si penelepon sangat misterius sampai saat ini.

Selang beberapa bulan setelah kejadian pelik itu, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam jajaran koki hingga akhinya ia diangkat menjadi kepala koki setelah menciptakan resep baru.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Pernahkah kau merasa dalam suatu keadaan ganjil dimana saat kau sadar terkadang ada sosok yang mengikutimu?

Seperti angin selalu datang berhembus tak pernah terduga. Menari kesana kemari sesuka hati. Tak mempunyai wujud namun kita bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

Kyungsoo mulai menyadari kehadiran sosok itu saat ia hampir di perkosa. Setiap ia mengalami bahaya, disitulah Kyungsoo sadar jika sosok itu nyata ada membantunya.

Hari ini saat pulang bekerja tepat pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit malam, Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin jika kehadiran sosok itu benar nyata adanya. Saat ia hampir kejatuhan pot dari atas apartemen karena badai Seoul yang tak bisa dihindari, pot itu terlempar jauh. Padahal kurang dari satu detik pot tersebut pasti menghantam tempurung kepala Kyungsoo.

Pot itu terpelanting jauh hingga 5 meter dari Kyungsoo berdiri, dengan keadaan pecah berserakan tanah. Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo berlari sekencang yang ia bisa seperti orang gila. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Tak mempedulikan ia melewati lampu hijau karena jalanan yang telah sepi.

Masuk ke apartemen, mengunci pintu rapat dengan napas tersenggal membuka mantel dan syal.

Bisa jadi Kyungsoo mempunyai indra keenam, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat hantu seumur hidupnya. Tapi sosok itu nyata.

Tiba-tiba lampu utama menyala dan Kyungsoo membatu. Pandangan berkeliling ruang tamu dan tak ada sosok lain. Tubuh mungilnya terpaku pada puluhan surat yang ia hafal benar, berserakan di meja sofa ruang tamu. Puluhan _postcard_ tersebar dan surat terbuka dengan amplop sobek.

Kaki melangkah perlahan. Gigi menggigit bawah bibir bergetar.

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menyentuh surat-surat itu. Meski terbuka, surat itu masih bersih dan rapi.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa semua surat yang sudah ia tulis susah payah dan sudah ia kirim ke kantor pos, berakhir disini?

Firasat asing menyeruak.

Bulu kuduk meremang, Kyungsoo merasakan keberadaan sosok lain mendekat dan aura sekitar terasa pekat.

Kyungsoo menelan air liur dikala takut mendera. Membatu. Tak berani bergerak seincipun.

"K—

Kyungsoo kesusahan mengeluarkan suara. Pita suara terasa terjepit. Hanya terhenti di kerongkongan tak kunjung meluncur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Terdengar jelas. Melangkah semakin mendekat.

Air mata Kyungsoo memburu terjun bebas. Kyungsoo ketakutan, tak terbiasa dengan hal mistis seperti ini. "S-siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan muncul, dijawab dengan keheningan mencekam.

"Kenapa kau mengambil suratku?!"

Keberanian Kyungsoo telah terkumpul meski tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ia berdiri, pandangan berkeliling ruang tamu mencari sosok itu.

Tapi nihil.

Sosok itu enggan menampakkan diri.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Aku tak menganggumu." Suara terdengar jelas berhembus di telinga kiri dan reflek kaki Kyungsoo melemas tak bertenaga terjatuh di sofa.

"K-kau siapa? Perlihatkan wujudmu!"

"…."

Suara itu tak lagi terdengar.

"Kau keterlaluan. A-apa salahku padamu? Mengapa kau mengambil surat yang seharusnya aku kirimkan kepada Eunho hyung? Mengapa kau tega padaku?"

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes deras dengan sendirinya. Seperti bendungan yang banjir di kala hujan lebat saat awan tak lagi menyangga kadar limpahan air. Kyungsoo mencurahkan segala apa yang terganjal kepada sosok yang tak di ketahui wujudnya. Tangis kencang, semoga bisa meredakan apa yang mengganjal sejak lama.

Kyungsoo marah. Ia kecewa.

"Jika kehadiranmu ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah aku sekarang! Cabut nyawaku! Aku sudah enggan hidup didunia." Ucap Kyungsoo pasrah meski tersenggal. Sesak. Semua rasa tercampur menyesakkan hati. Hingga bernapas pun sulit.

"Bunuh ak—

"Aku bukan dewa kematian." Kyungsoo tersentak mencerna kehadiran mendadak sosok berbalut jas, kemeja, celana bahkan sepatu serba hitam. Semua rapi di satu sisi terlihat casual seolah itu pakaian yang biasa dikenakan. Kyungsoo mencermati baik-baik, sosok itu begitu tampan dengan bibir tebal memasang seringai penuh misteri. Rambut hitam kecoklatan di tata naik namun sengaja berantakan. Tak ada cela dari postur maupun paras sosok pria yang seenaknya duduk dihadapannya.

Apakah dia sosok yang selama ini mengikutinya?

"Begitu terpesonanyakah kau padaku hingga tak kunjung berkedip?" Seringainya makin lebar ditambah sebuah kedipan menggoda.

Merasa tersindir, Kyungsoo tanpa aba mengerjapkan mata dan berdiri. Tatapan kosongnya kini berganti penuh bara api amarah. Tangan mengepal menahan emosi. "Jadi kau orangnya?"

"Salah," dengan santai sosok itu melipat kaki kiri bertumpu diatas kaki kanan. Kepala menggeleng sok manis dengan tangan menyilang.

"Aku tak ingin bercanda denganmu."

"Siapa bilang aku baru bercanda. Tapi tebakanmu itu salah. Aku bukan orang, aku itu dewa."

"Persetan!"

"Ck. Ternyata kau kasar sekali."

Kyungsoo meraih salah satu bantal sofa dan melempar ke arah sosok tak tahu diri itu.

Namun apa kenyataan yang terjadi? Pria yang mengaku dewa itu mengedikkan bahu dan berdecak saat bantal tak berdosa tembus melewati tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo kembali kaku.

Apakah dunia ini masih ada sihir?

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kai. Dewa penjaga yang iseng ingin menjagamu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Aku ini benar-benar seorang dewa. Bukan pencuri. Mana ada pencuri tampan sepertiku?"

Apakah semua dewa mempunyai kepercayaan diri setinggi itu?

"Un—untuk apa kau menjagaku?"

Kai menepuk dagunya dengan jari terlunjuk seolah sedang menggambarkan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Hanya iseng, karena kau sungguh kasihan."

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Ey~ selain itu kau manis dan montok. Aku sering melihatmu telanjang saat mandi," tanpa merasa bersalah, Kai bersiul.

Asap imajiner mengepul di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil bantal lagi dan kembali melemparkan pada Kai.

Kali ini bantal itu berhasil ditangkap Kai dengan ekspresi andalan yang sombong. "Aku bisa menyentuh semua benda, kecuali kau."

Sudah kepalang emosi Kyungsoo, ia tak ingin menggubris dewa kelewat mesum itu.

"Jika aku diberi kuasa untuk menyentuhmu, detik ke sepuluh aku akan lenyap menjadi butir debu."

"Tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku hanya butuh alasan mengapa kau mengambil surat yang aku kirimkan kepada Eunho hyung?!"

"Bisakah kau melupakan Eunho?"

"Dia kekasihku. Kau tak perlu ikut campur."

"Aku itu dewa penjagamu. Kau harus bangga dengan itu."

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu." Kyungsoo menekan setiap kata penguncapannya. Mata bulat itu memicing tajam bak belati menghunus tepat pada Kai.

Terpancing emosi, Kai melangkah mendekat. Mengulurkan tangan kanan hingga telapak tangan tepat di hadapan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dari telapak tangan Kai, cahaya pendar bersinar sangat terang hingga membuat mata Kyungsoo terpejam.

Saat mata terbuka, Kyungsoo terkejut. Kini ia berada disuatu tempat asing. Sebuah lorong terang tembok krem berkarpet coklat mewah. Berdiri di depan pintu bertulis angka 4.42, Kyungsoo mengernyit kebingungan.

" _Kono heya de nani gurai nemasuka?"_ (Malam ini kita tidur di kamar mana?)

Mendengar suara wanita asing, Kyungsoo tersentak mencari tempat persembunyian. Detik ketiga tubuh Kyungsoo membatu mendengar suara yang ia rindukan hingga tubuh bergetar tak bisa menahan buncah rindu.

" _Ano heyade."_ (Dikamar itu.)

"Eun-Eunho hyung—

Kyungsoo berbalik. Sepasang pria dan wanita berjalan kearahnya setelah keluar dari elevator. Pria berpakaian jas navy itu merangkul pinggang sang wanita. Aura bahagia menguar diantara mereka hingga mampu mengiris luka di hati rapuh Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang Eunho hyung lakukan dengan wanita itu?_

Batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Tak terima dengan apa yang terpampang nyata.

Eunho mengecup pipi dengan memamerkan sebuah _key card_.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dengan sendirinya saat dengan santai Eunho melewati dirinya. Bibir menggigil tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tangan meraih pundak tegap Eunho tapi yang ada Kyungsoo malah membatu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi pada telapak tangannya.

Tangannya tembus.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

"Ini bukan mimpi."

Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri sombong tepat di hadapannya, menutup sosok Eunho yang tengah mencium wanita molek sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamar hotel.

"Kau pembohong. Ini pasti mimpi! Eunho hyung tidak selingkuh! Eunho hyung bilang jika dia mencintaiku!"

Kyungsoo terus merancu tak terkendali. Menangis terisak hingga hati Kai ikut merasa iba. Ingin ia peluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun dewa bukanlah Sang Pencipta. Setiap dewa mempunyai kuasa dan batasan tersendiri.

"Manusia itu makhluk lemah. Mereka hanya hidup untuk mencari kesenangan mereka."

Kai kembali menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi. Berpindah ke dalam satu apartemen mewah.

Merasa ada kejanggalan, Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia mengernyit menatap dengan pandangan penuh rasa tidak percaya kepada Kai. Keduanya saat ini berada di dalam kamar bernuansa biru penuh karakter animasi. Di atas tempat tidur ada sosok wanita yang sedang menina-bobokan seorang bayi dengan alunan merdu lagu Jepang yang tak asing di pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Siapa dia?"

Sebenarnya Kai tak ingin menunjukkan ini, tapi kebenaran haruslah terkuak sebelum Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berharap. "Dia adalah istri dan anak Eunho."

Kaki Kyungsoo seakan tak punya tulang penopang, tubuhnya ambruk terduduk di karpet putih alas lantai.

"Kepergian Eunho ke Jepang sebenarnya dia mendapat tawaran dengan orang tua wanita itu dan keduanya menikah. Tapi naasnya setahun pernikahan bajingan itu malah mencari wanita lain dengan alasan bosan dengan istrinya. Lalu—

"Hen—hentikan. Tolong hentikan. Tolong kembalikan aku ke apartemenku."

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Pria malang itu duduk di sofa memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di sana.

Kai hanya mampu diam tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia susah membuatkan Kyungsoo coklat hangat pun tak di gubris. Hanya bisa menunggu sampai tenang hingga detik berputar statis dan waktu terus berjalan.

Sepi.

Tak ada lagi isak tangis Kyungsoo. Si malang itu terlelap menyisahkan bulir air mata yang mulai mengering.

Kai menghela napas lega, setidaknya setelah ini tak ada lagi Eunho yang akan terus merepotkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu sebenarnya pria hidung belang, hanya mencari untung. Awalnya Eunho kasihan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo yang terus saja enggan memberikan tubuhnya membuat Eunho bosan dan mencari alasan untuk pergi.

Kai mengambil salah satu persediaan selimut, dan membalut tubuh ringkih itu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun mengamati Kyungsoo, baru hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat rapuh. Bahkan saat kejadian pemerkosaan silam, Kyungsoo tetap berusaha memakai topeng seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja. Meski Kai tahu kejadian itu meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam.

Pernah Kai berharap jika ia adalah seorang manusia, ia ingin bisa membantu Kyungsoo secara langsung. Memeluk hangat tubuh ringkih itu, memberi kecupan penenang pengantar tidur.

Ya. Kai telah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sosok yang seharusnya di lindunginya sepenuh hati.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Ketika sang surya menampakkan cahayanya, Kai mengirimkan pesan di ponsel Kyungsoo untuk izin cuti beberapa hari dengan alasan flu. Kyungsoo yang sama sekali belum pernah mengambil cuti pun langsung di setujui oleh sang manager.

Masalah satu selesai, lanjut menyelesaikan pekerjaan kedua.

Sekali menjentikan jari setangkup sandwich, semangkuk salad dan segelas susu hangat tersaji di atas meja makan Kyungsoo.

Kai menata sampai setiap sudut nampak sempurna hingga ia menganggukkan kepala puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Kini giliran membangunkan si tokoh utama.

Sebenarnya kasihan membangunkan Kyungsoo yang baru tidur saat pukul satu pagi dan ini masih pukul enam pagi. Mungkin Kai bisa memberikan waktu beristirahat tambahan untuk Kyungsoo, terlebih hari ini si mungil juga tidak bekerja.

Kai menjentikkan jari lagi dan muncul tudung plastik yang menutupi menu sarapan Kyungsoo.

Pekerjaan selanjutnya, melenyapkan semua surat. Tapi tunggu, ia harus meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Si pengomel Kyungsoo sangatlah cerewet dan menakutkan. Kai memainkan telunjuknya membiarkan menari membuat surat-surat tertata dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam amplop.

"Bisakah kau membantuku melenyapkan surat itu?"

Gerakan jari Kai terhenti dan surat-surat langsung jatuh.

Kyungsoo yang baru bangun, mendudukkan dirinya meski kepala pening mendera. Tenggorokannya juga pering. Kemarin ia terlalu banyak menangisi hal yang sia-sia.

"Kau ingin aku membakarnya?"

"Terserah. Aku tak ingin melihat surat itu lagi."

"Oh baiklah." Tak ada satu detik, surat itupun lenyap.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu sofa. Menghela napas panjang. Pikiran menerawang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?

"Kau bisa tetap bekerja, dan umm mencari pacar baru mungkin." Kai ragu dengan saran terakhirnya.

"Bisakah kau tak membaca pikiranku?"

Kai memberi gesture mengunci bibir tebalnya, namun setelahnya ia malah kembali menyeletuk. "Untuk sekarang kau lebih baik memakan sarapanmu. Aku sudah mencurinya dari salah satu restoran di Paris."

"Apa?!"

.

-.o0o.-

.

Setelahnya keduanya menjadi sangat akrab. Waktu yang mereka lalui tak ada rasa sepi. Tak ada apartemen hampa.

Berkat Kai, Kyungsoo lebih sering tertawa dengan segala candaan tak berguna sekaligus sifat pencuri makanan yang seenaknya. Kai adalah bagai pelangi cerah setelah badai berlalu.

Kai membawa warna di kehidupan monochrome Kyungsoo.

Satu hal yang sangat di sayangkan. Keduanya tak bisa saling bersentuhan.

Apakah ada sebuah larangan jika Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Kai?

Mengucapkan segala rasa terima kasih melalui hangat rengkuhan. Kyungsoo ingin Kai selalu berada di sisinya.

Di satu pagi yang cerah, harapan Kyungsoo tercapai. Namun sebuah harapan kosong terkadang membutuhkan _tumbal_.

Kyungsoo yang merasa benar melangkah di saat lampu jalan berwarnah merah. Ia menyeberang dengan riang mendendangkan lagu baru pemenang top chart mingguan di Korea.

Dikala Kyungsoo tak memperhatiakan, ada mobil yang kehilangan kendali melaju.

Tak ada alat bantu untuk menghalau mobil. Kai melanggar kuasanya. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga berhasil lolos dari ancaman maut, namun Kai menyalahi satu hal.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di tepi jalan. Tubunya gemertar tak terkendali. Fokusnya tertuju pada Kai yang tergeletak diatas pangkuannya. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar menyentuh wajah tampan Kai. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar.

"K-kai—

Nafas tersenggal. Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir tiada henti.

" _Jika aku diberi kuasa untuk menyentuhmu, detik ke sepuluh aku akan lenyap menjadi butir debu."_

"Kyungsoo-ya. Aku belum pernah jujur padamu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku mencintaimu."

Sentuhan terakhir kau adalah saat ia menyeka air mata Kyungsoo dan tubuh dewa pelindung itu perlahan berubah menjadi serpihan keemasan yang terbang tertiup angin.

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil nama Kai. Mengabaikan orang sekitar yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sampai ia hilang kesadaran dan tergeletak di jalan.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Kelopak mata mengerjap lemah, Kyungsoo mengedarkan kesekelilingnya. Gorder putih dan langit-langit. Aroma antiseptik begitu menusuk dan suara bising langkah kaki.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sapa dokter pria lengkap dengan masker wajah dan stetoskop terkalung di leher. Kacamata bertengger menghalangi Kyungsoo menatap langsung mata coklat dokter itu yang entah mengingatkan kepada seseorang.

"Dokter Kim, ini obat untuk pasien Do Kyungsoo."

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau pusing?"

Kyungsoo hanya dia menggelengkan kepala. Ingatannya masih semu. Mencari serpihan-serpihan yang mulai terjalin hingga air mata mulai menetes lagi.

Nama itu terus terucap membuat dokter menyernyit kebingungan, "Apakah ada yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku dan aku akan menjadi pendengar setia. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin."

Dokter itu melepas stetoskop dan juga masker yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

"K-kai—

. _END_

-.o0o.-

.

.


End file.
